


A WILDLY INACCURATE KARAOKE NIGHT

by theayonder



Category: Avengers, Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Gen, Goodbye, I eat glass, Many - Freeform, Random - Freeform, SO, Weird, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theayonder/pseuds/theayonder
Summary: It began with Kim using a Deadpool gif that spawned a mini conversation about Deadpool costumes and a poll that seemed to amuse someone. Then came the gauntlet."I would read that fanfic. Out loud. At a convention." - Kim RhodesOf course - NOW - it has to be written.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if any of these details are Out of Character (OOC). Reader discretion is advised. Profanity is used.

**SAM**  
( _concerned_ )  
Kim?

**RUTH**  
She’s not moving.

**KAT**  
She’s passed out.

**BRIANA**  
( _peers down knowingly_ )

**DAVID**  
( _off-screen_ )  
Oh, she’s fine.

**CUT TO:**  
KIM is on the carpet, curled around a support pillow that looks like a squished up baby goat dressed up as Deadpool.

**DAVID**  
( _off-screen_ )  
Yeah, she was like that when I came in this morning.

**RUTH**  
Do I even want to know what happened?

**KAT, SAM, BRIANA**  
( _simultaneously_ )  
A Twitter Poll.

**RUTH**  
That would do it.

**ROLL TITLE:**  
_**A WILDLY INACCURATE KARAOKE NIGHT** _


	2. Scene 2

**TWO WEEKS AGO...  
** In an innocuous cafe. There is the normal hustle and bustle of people getting their drinks. There’s a table where one group looking suspiciously like Louden Swain sitting around a table discussing Batman versus Superman versus Spongebob Squarepants. Other folks in the room look suspiciously like other Supernatural actors milling about having a chat. It’s almost like a scene straight out of “Kings of Con” except not. Meanwhile, off to the side, a more tranquil table composed of KIM and BRIANA are sitting together looking at their phones.

**KIM**   
( _snorts_ )   
Fans are adorable.

She holds up her phone to BRIANA. We see a poll listing different actors as such and such MCU characters.

**BRIANA**  
That is cute. I love Wonder Woman!

**KIM**  
She put me down as Deadpool.

**BRIANA**  
( _scrolls on her phone, votes_ )  
It’s accurate. 

They share a moment before putting down their phones and drink their beverages. Suddenly, SAM enters the cafe. She makes a bee line to their table.

SAM   
Ladies! Look, I have no time to explain but we have a crisis.

BRIANA, KIM   
(react)

They start fast walking after SAM. Through sidewalks, alleyways, a park before they stop in front of some car in a car park.

 


	3. Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PROFANITY IN CHAPTER -

**CUT TO:**

SAM suddenly turns around and is dressed up in black everything (black almost knee-high boots, black leggings, black motorcycle jacket with an earpiece in one ear.)  

 **SAM**  
( _seriously_ )  
Ladies, we have a situation where a man named David Hadyn-Jones has hijacked Friday Night Karaoke. His goal according to this tweet is...

 **DAVID (V.O.)**  
Have Fun and Party All Night Long singing songs about bacon to End Alzheimer’s.

 **SAM**  
( _continues seriously_ )  
Our mission is to Rise Up to ensure that everyone at Karaoke has a fun time. We have to join this mad man’s dastardly scheme and make certain that there is only one breakfast song that will ever get sung.

**CUT TO:**

BRIANA who is suddenly gussied up in full Wonde Woman attire with a small short sword styled from a microphone which she twirls expertly around her wrist. 

 

 **BRIANA  
** Sure, where is he? 

 **KIM**  
( _confused_ )   
Oh come on. I wanted to cosplay as a badass warrior from Wakanda. What is this?

She is in full Deadpool attire, facemask too which she pulls off in frustration.

 **SAM  
** Budget cuts.

 **KIM  
** Fuckin’ – okay, where is he?

 **SAM**  
He is currently preparing himself in the Green Room. He is currently alone – _practicing_. He has witnesses. Agents Trickster and Chuckhaleesi -

 **KIM, BRI  
** ( _React_ )

 **SAM  
** It’s here in the script.  
  
**KIM  
** ( _breaks the fourth wall_ )   
That nickname is actually a fan homage to that time Rob dressed up in a toga with a small dragon on his shoulder and spoke chipmunk for fifteen seconds. His exact words: “Look, I have a dragon.”  
  
**SAM**  
Time is clicking. We are now at the forty-five minute mark. We have to complete this mission shortly.

 **KIM  
** Let’s go get this breakfast singing not-quite-a-villain.

 **BRIANA**  
No – wait, we can’t just go get David. We’re going to need back up.


End file.
